


Notes

by HopeOfMorning910



Category: RWBY
Genre: And a little humor, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Modern AU, Prompt Fic, Slight Character Study, with a touch of emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeOfMorning910/pseuds/HopeOfMorning910
Summary: Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose are roommates, but they never see each other thanks to their differing schedules. Ruby works at night while Weiss works during the day, which is honestly how Weiss prefers things. But what she never expected was for her new roommate to start leaving her little notes on the dining room table. Or that she would come to value them as much as she does.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 62
Kudos: 230





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiruo (Akiruo02)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/gifts).



> A/N: This story is a gift to a Discord friend who gave me permission to take their prompt and make it my own.
> 
> Thank you, Akiruo. (^.^) Your 171 word prompt is now 5k+, hahaha... Enjoy!

Weiss Schnee didn't think much of her new roommate when the young woman first moved in. She was simply relieved that she found a tolerable roommate without having to meet and interview more than a few people.

They met exactly once on the day of the interview and that was it. Weiss had been at work the day her new roommate, Ruby Rose, moved in, and when Weiss got home that evening, the young woman had already left for her own job.

In other words, their schedules lined up in such a way that they never had to see each other, which was a huge plus in Weiss's book. With Ruby working nights and Weiss working days, Weiss didn't have to worry about interacting with a complete stranger. And even when their schedules overlapped, somehow they always just missed each other. One door would close just as another one opened, whether it was a bedroom, bathroom, or even the front door. To all intents and purposes, Weiss was essentially still living alone, and she preferred it that way.

In fact, her new roommate was generally so unobtrusive that Weiss could almost pretend she didn't exist—if not for the little things such as the extra set of toiletries in their shared bathroom or the occasional red, black, or gray jacket draped over the back of a chair. The scent of roses that lingered in the air after her roommate took a shower or the shelf in the refrigerator that was filled with perishables that Weiss didn't buy.

And then there were the notes. Oh dust, the notes. Those little scraps of paper covered in scrawling letters and sometimes even sketches of roly-poly corgis that were so adorable they ought to be illegal.

Weiss picked up the first note entirely by accident. Her roommate must have put it on the stack of papers Weiss left on the dining room table the night before because Weiss found the note shuffled between her things when she got to work that morning. It read:

" _Hey, roomie! Didn't get to see you at all this week, but I guess that's what happens when you've got opposite shifts. Anyways, thanks again for letting me move in on such short notice. Really saved my bacon. Here's to a good future together for however long it lasts!"_

And next to Ruby Rose's signature was a doodle of a black and white corgi beside a celebratory bottle of champagne and two little champagne glasses.

Weiss had no idea what to do with the note so she did what she always did when she was caught off guard: she ignored it. But she couldn't quite bring herself to throw it away either. The corgi was just so _cute._ In the end, Weiss procured an empty folder, tucked the note inside, and put it away in her desk drawer to be forgotten.

Except she never got the chance to forget about it.

For some reason, the notes kept coming even though Weiss made no effort to reply.

" _Good morning, roomie! Don't forget your umbrella today! Forecast says it's gonna rain."_

A little corgi sat in the corner holding a black and red umbrella in its grinning mouth.

" _Ugh, work sucked. Hope your day is better than mine."_

An exhausted corgi had plopped itself down at the end of the note as though it had been too tired to take another step.

" _Might want to start leaving a little earlier for work. They started some road construction down the street, and the traffic's worse than usual. Drive safe and have a good day!"_

This time the little dog was investigating an orange traffic cone in the middle of its path, his little nose sniffing in curiosity.

And so Weiss's collection of notes continued to grow.

Things changed the evening Weiss's father called.

She didn't even remember what they were arguing about this time, only that he had left her so furious that she hurled her very expensive scroll across the room as soon as she hung up. Luckily, her scroll struck the thinly cushioned back of her daybed rather than the wall, but it still made a resounding thump.

It was hours before she had calmed down enough to try to get some sleep, and even then she ended up spending most of the night tossing and turning.

She woke the next morning feeling absolutely horrid and stumbled into the kitchen only to find a surprise waiting for her on the dining table: a take-out cup of coffee sitting beside yet another note.

She squinted at the barely readable scribble on the cardboard sleeve around the coffee cup. A mochaccino? That would certainly explain the sweet, chocolatey smell permeating the apartment.

She picked up the note, and her eyes swept over the now familiar handwriting.

" _Good morning, roomie! Sounded like you had a rough night. Not that I was trying to listen or anything! But you were kinda yelling, and you sounded really upset. So, umm, I guess I just wanted to say that I hope you have a much better day today. Here's a little pick-me-up. Enjoy!_

_P.S. Sorry if you don't like it. Didn't know what you like so I just got my favorite."_

This time the adorable little corgi was grinning up at her with his own cup of coffee sitting between his forelegs.

For a moment, Weiss just stared at the note, her tired brain unable to make sense of it. That a total stranger would go out of their way to do something so unreservedly kind and considerate.

It was disconcerting, odd, and...something else. Something she was far too sleep-deprived to put a name to, but she felt it all the same.

She rubbed her aching eyes, frustrated that her foggy mind was turning so slowly.

Caffeine. She needed caffeine. And conveniently, she had some now.

She took a careful sip of the mochaccino to avoid burning herself and promptly choked.

Gods, it was like pure molten chocolate with coffee as an afterthought. Her roommate actually liked this stuff?

The very thought made Weiss shudder. Or perhaps it was simply her body's negative reaction to swallowing what was practically a mouthful of caffeine-spiked, liquid chocolate.

But no matter how painfully sweet the concoction was, it felt wrong to throw her roommate's perplexing yet not entirely unwelcome goodwill back in her face. Weiss wanted to be better than that. Therefore she had to at least try to drink it. It probably wouldn't kill her...right?

Weiss braved another sip and grimaced, but at least the beverage was working. Whether it was the sugar or the caffeine, she was slowly starting to feel more awake.

She glanced at the kitchen clock. She had to get moving or else she would be late. She slipped her roommate's note into her briefcase to ensure she wouldn't lose it.

Weiss was about to turn away but then hesitated at the very last second. She drummed her fingers against the top of her briefcase, her mind caught in indecision as it ran through countless possibilities and scenarios.

Finally, she let out a small huff. She found a notepad and for the first time ever, wrote back to her roommate.

" _Ms. Rose,_

_Thank you for the coffee. Let me know what it cost you, and I'll pay you back._

_Furthermore, I feel compelled to inform you that it's not good for your health to drink such sugary concoctions even if you enjoy them."_

Weiss ended the missive, signed it, and left it on the table for her roommate to find whenever she woke up.

* * *

Later that evening, Weiss dragged her exhausted body into the apartment only to find a much longer note waiting for her.

" _Ahhhh! Weiss! You wrote back! Hi!"_

The usual corgi was dancing along the top of the paper, its tongue hanging out and its stubby little tail wagging in joy. The drawing was sketchier than usual, the lines less polished and rougher around the edges. Her roommate must have been in a hurry. But the four-legged, roly-poly ball of black and white fluff was just as adorable as ever.

It brought a smile to Weiss's face despite the fact she had been running on fumes for at least the last four hours. She was five seconds away from skipping dinner, taking a shower, and passing out on her bed.

But that little corgi gave her just enough of an energy boost to read the rest of the note.

" _Oh, and no need to call me 'Ms. Rose'. 'Ruby's' just fine._

_And don't worry about the cost. A couple bucks for a coffee isn't worth worrying about. I just wanted to do something. Really hope it helped you out. Last night really didn't sound fun for you. I only caught a bit of it since I had to leave for work, but yeah...Sounded rough._

_Also, not gonna lie. I LOL'd at the second half of your note. My big sis says the same thing all the time. That sugar's gonna be the death of me._

_Actually kinda figured you wouldn't like it, but there was a line behind me and I ran outta time to think. But if you tell me your favorite drink, I'll get it for you next time."_

The note was punctuated by her roommate's signature and a cartoony drawing of herself from the shoulders up grinning up at Weiss.

It was a bit of a shock. Weiss hadn't seen her roommate in so long that she almost forgot what she looked like.

 _She must like red,_ Weiss thought to herself as her eyes lingered on the drawing's red-tipped, dark hair; bright, almost cheeky smile; and its red and black jacket. When Weiss found herself staring at that smile for a little too long, she gave herself a small shake.

She found another scrap of paper and wrote back.

" _I appreciate the sentiment, but there's no need to get anything else for me."_

She felt like she should write something more, but she was about ready to collapse where she stood. She'd look up how much the drink cost and leave it on the table for her roommate before she left for work in the morning.

She pocketed her roommate's note, careful not to wrinkle it, and stumbled off to her room.

* * *

There was a new note waiting for Weiss in the morning, and her brow rose when she caught sight of the pen and fresh pad of paper left conspicuously beside it. She could tell a hint when she saw one.

She turned her attention to the note.

" _Well, tell me your favorite drink anyway. Fair's fair, right? Since you know mine and all."_

The corgi was looking up at Weiss with a giant question mark above its head, and Weiss couldn't help but smile at its utterly perplexed expression, complete with an adorable head tilt and a half-folded ear.

Her smile faded when she glanced back at the top half of the missive. Did she owe her roommate— _Ruby_ , she reminded herself though it felt odd being so informal with a virtual stranger—an answer?

Weiss tapped a finger against the tabletop before sighing and reaching for the notepad.

" _I generally take my coffee black,"_ she wrote. " _But once in a while I enjoy adding a bit of Atleasian vanilla creamer."_

She placed an unmarked envelope on the table next to her note and then added, " _Here's what I owe you for yesterday's coffee. Thank you again."_

Ruby wrote back to her that evening.

" _No problem! Ahhhh, this is so much fun! Kinda like having a pen pal! Except we're living in the same apartment...so I guess not very pen pal like at all...but it's still fun!_

_So hey, let's get to know each other a bit! What's your favorite fruit? Mine's strawberries!"_

Weiss blinked. Ruby wanted to get to know her? Why?

Yet despite her confusion, it no longer felt right to ignore Ruby's messages even if idle chatter wasn't one of Weiss's strong suits.

" _I'm rather fond of blueberries,"_ Weiss wrote back. It was simple and to the point, but Weiss hoped it would be enough.

From then on, Ruby would occasionally ask questions in between her usual upbeat, generally cheery notes.

Weiss didn't respond more often than not unless there was a direct question that needed answering, but she continued to take the notes with her as she left for work.

And through their morning and evening exchanges, Weiss slowly began to discover just who Ruby was outside of her seemingly endless supply of energy and optimism. Things like how much she loved chocolate chip cookies, and that she spent most of her free time tinkering and building things when she wasn't sketching or reading science fiction and fantasy books. Weiss even learned the name of that adorable little corgi that showed up on nearly all the notes Ruby left for her. Apparently, his name was Zwei, and he belonged to Ruby's father.

At some point, Weiss exchanged the hastily acquired folder she had been using for Ruby's notes for a special document box that she had picked up the last time she visited a high-end office supply store. It was an elaborate, handcrafted box made of burnished redwood with a simple but elegant beveled design tracing its lid. Its inner compartment was lined with velvet, and it had sturdy brass hinges and even a latch.

Honestly, it reminded Weiss of the antique writing desk that she used to explore and play with in her grandfather's study—with his permission, of course. He even turned it into a game for her. Her grandfather would "lose" something, and he'd have her help him find it. They'd go through every drawer together, and he'd let her touch and examine whatever she wanted. It was one of her fondest memories with him because to a seven-year-old Weiss, every drawer held some new mystery, and every discovered item was like a brand new treasure to play with.

It was a stark difference from her father's office where she wasn't even allowed to sit without explicit permission.

The moment Weiss caught sight of that lovely wooden document box reminiscent of her childhood, barely five seconds had passed before she was flagging down one of the store's employees to take it out of the display case so she could examine it more thoroughly. Ten minutes later, she was speaking with the cashier to have it delivered directly to her office the next day.

If a part of her was whispering, "treasure box," in the back of her mind, she carefully ignored it, preferring instead to focus on the fact that she could finally rest easy now that she had a safe, organized place to store all the notes she had collected.

She would never admit it to anyone, but on her particularly aggravating days, she sometimes glanced back through her collection on her breaks, letting the adorable corgi and cheer-filled missives soothe the worst of her mood.

And it seemed that Ruby wasn't finished with her random surprises either.

One Monday morning about two weeks later, Weiss woke to find another fresh cup of coffee and a blueberry danish waiting for her on the dining room table.

" _A pick-me-up to start your week! Hope you have a great day, Weiss!_

_And before you get upset, I promise I didn't go out of my way for it. The coffee place was right next to where I grabbed breakfast on my way home."_

Weiss blinked and then just shook her head, an exasperated smile touching her lips. Meaning Ruby _did_ go out of her way because she hadn't planned on going to the coffee place until she thought of Weiss.

Weiss's brain abruptly stuttered to a halt.

Ruby had thought of her even though they hadn't even seen each other face to face since their first meeting.

Why? Because they were roommates? Because Weiss wrote back to her a paltry number of times?

No matter how Weiss looked at it, it just didn't make sense. How was she even supposed to respond to such spontaneity? Such _well-meaning_ spontaneity.

Finally, she wrote, " _Thank you, but you really didn't have to."_

She tried to think of something else to say, but her mind drew a blank. Nothing in her upbringing had ever prepared her for someone like Ruby so in the end, she left the note as it was.

Ruby later replied, " _I wanted to,"_ and there was another doodle of herself grinning at Weiss and giving her a thumbs up.

Weiss huffed even as she took the note and slid it into her briefcase for safekeeping until she could tuck it away with the rest of her collection.

* * *

It was by chance a few weeks later that Weiss opened the refrigerator to fetch some creamer and realized that Ruby's designated shelves were rather sparse. Had she not had time to go shopping this week?

Weiss frowned as she stirred the creamer into her coffee, absentmindedly watching the liquid swirl from black to light brown. She glanced at the notepad that had now taken permanent residence on the dining room table and bit her lip.

Finally, she sat down in the nearest seat, took a sip of her coffee, and drew the notepad closer.

" _Good evening, Ruby. I hope you slept well,"_ Weiss wrote. " _I'm writing to let you know that I'm planning to go shopping for groceries tomorrow."_ Though she hadn't actually decided to do that until just now. " _Seeing as I have a car and you only have your motor scooter, I was wondering if you'd like me to pick up anything for you."_

She signed her name as usual and rose to finish getting ready for work, trying her best not to second-guess herself.

She breathed a sigh of relief later that evening when she saw her offer had not been in vain. It shouldn't have mattered so much that Ruby hadn't turned her down, but for some reason, it did.

Ruby had drawn Zwei leaping with excitement, a happy canine grin on his face.

" _Oh, really? Thanks so much! That'd be a huge help! To be honest, I was kinda stressing about it._

_I'm almost out of shampoo if you really don't mind. Forgot to buy some the last time I went shopping._

_And I could use some eggs and a loaf of bread. That ought to tide me over for a few more days. Just leave the receipt on the table, and I'll pay you back as soon as I get off from work. Thanks again!"_

Ruby had also drawn little sketches of her grocery list along the bottom of the page, though for some reason both the carton of eggs and the loaf of bread had little smiley faces on them. She even drew a grinning shampoo bottle with her preferred brand and fragrance scribbled off to the side.

Weiss rolled her eyes and pocketed the note.

Then she walked straight into their shared bathroom and snapped a picture of Ruby's shampoo bottle with her scroll after making sure it matched the one on the note.

The sketch had been lovely, to be sure, and it was much better than anything Weiss could have drawn, but sometimes the best solutions were the simple ones. Plus, this way Weiss wouldn't have to worry about possibly losing or wrinkling the note when she went shopping. Zwei was too adorable to risk crinkling.

Or at least that was what she told herself as she returned to the kitchen to finish her cup of coffee.

* * *

They had been living together for just over five months when Weiss finally had enough of their silent exchange.

They shared an apartment for heaven's sake. How hard could it be for them to meet face to face? Because lately Weiss had been wanting to do just that—actually meet Ruby Rose properly for once.

Ruby's little kindnesses never waned during the intervening time, and eventually, Weiss began writing back to her regularly. She still wasn't particularly verbose in her missives, but Ruby never seemed to care. It was...comforting, and perhaps gave Weiss the courage to be a little more open than she would have been with anyone else.

Even more touching was the fact that Ruby actually paid attention to Weiss's life. If Weiss mentioned offhandedly that she had a lunch or dinner meeting for work sometime that week, Ruby would invariably ask her how it went, what the food was like, and if Weiss liked what she ordered. In other words, she actually remembered if Weiss told her something.

And the one time Weiss couldn't quite hold back her excitement that her sister, Winter, was coming for a visit, Ruby had been ridiculously happy for her, and even helped Weiss plan out some ideas as to what she and Winter could do together while the latter was in town.

And Ruby continued to be there for Weiss during the less spectacular times as well. If Ruby was still in the apartment when Weiss inevitably lost her temper with her father during one of his calls, Ruby would never fail to pick up something special for Weiss on her way home from work the next morning. After one particularly vicious argument, Ruby even went out of her way to bring Weiss some freshly made blueberry pancakes from some hole-in-the-wall diner that Ruby swore by. They ended up being some of the best pancakes Weiss ever had.

It was around that time that Weiss realized they had exchanged so many notes over the past few months that Weiss felt rather...fond of her. As though Ruby was someone Weiss would actually like to meet and perhaps even spend time with once in a while.

Yet fate seemed determined to thwart Weiss at every turn.

Every time she tried changing her schedule in an attempt to see Ruby for even a few brief minutes, Weiss was always just a little too late. Ruby had either already left for work in the evening or she had already closed her bedroom door to get some sleep in the morning.

Weiss supposed she could simply knock on Ruby's door, but the mere thought of doing so made her uncomfortable enough to decide against it every single time.

Closed doors were unbreachable barriers. Warning signs that those within were not to be disturbed under any circumstance, lest their occupants turn their irritation and anger on the child who dared to interrupt. Weiss had learned that lesson young and early, and it stayed with her even now.

Weiss was aware she was being irrational. Ruby was neither her father nor her mother, and judging by their many written exchanges, she was a far cry from either of them. But old habits were hard to break so Weiss continued just barely missing her elusive roommate.

Three weeks later, Weiss had all but given up. Her timing always seemed to be off no matter how much she tweaked her schedule to try to match Ruby's, and she was getting tired of trying.

Weiss rolled out of bed with a grumble and smacked her scroll a few times in an attempt to turn off her alarm. She headed to the bathroom to take her morning shower and glanced at Ruby's closed door, wondering if she was already asleep.

After her shower, Weiss got dressed and stepped into the kitchen. Her shoulders fell upon realizing there was no note waiting for her.

Not that she had been expecting one, of course, but she would be lying if she said she didn't look forward to them these days.

She gave a small huff, straightened her shoulders, and checked her watch. It was early. She could afford to pick up breakfast and a coffee on the way to work.

She put on her coat, gathered her work things, and headed for the front door. She put down her briefcase long enough to slip on her shoes and was leaning down to pick it up again when she heard a thud right outside the apartment door.

" _Oww…"_ a muffled female voice said.

Weiss's heart thumped. Could it be…?

Her hand shot out and fumbled with the lock. She pulled the door open to reveal someone who looked only vaguely familiar to her.

 _She must get her hair cut regularly,_ Weiss thought as she took in Ruby's still short tresses despite the months since Weiss last saw her. She hadn't thought much of it before, but now Weiss had to admit it was a good style for her, wild and windswept.

Then Weiss frowned inwardly. Had Ruby always been taller than her?

Her eyes wandered, and she swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling a bit parched. The black leather jacket Weiss previously had only seen slung over a kitchen chair gave a _very_ different impression when worn by its owner.

Weiss shifted uncomfortably. The hallway must be warmer than their apartment. Why else would she suddenly be feeling so warm when she had been perfectly fine only moments before?

Ruby stared at her with wide silver eyes, evidently not expecting the door to open on its own. One of her hands was gripping a backpack strap slung over her shoulder while the other was...holding a cup of coffee?

Then Ruby spoke. "Uhh, hi. I mean—good morning!" She gave Weiss a somewhat nervous but friendly smile, and Weiss felt her heart pound again.

"G-good morning," Weiss replied, hoping her own nervousness didn't show in her voice. Then she remembered what had made her open the door in the first place. "Are you alright?"

Ruby blinked. "What? O-oh, yeah. I'm fine!" She grinned sheepishly. "Just a little clumsy is all. Tripped on the carpet and landed flat-footed."

A somewhat awkward silence fell over them.

"U-umm," Ruby started abruptly. She held out the coffee in her hand. "I got this for you."

"Oh! Thank you. You really shouldn't have." Their fingers brushed lightly as the cup of coffee exchanged hands, and the brief contact sent an odd jolt of energy down Weiss's spine and left a fluttery feeling in her lower belly.

Ruby grinned as she slipped her thumb through her belt loop. "I wanted to. Plus, you keep leaving me money. Gotta use it somehow, right?"

Weiss huffed. "You're _supposed_ to keep it for yourself. You know, to pay for all these breakfasts and coffees you keep bringing me."

"Eh," Ruby said with a shrug, "this is more fun." She stepped aside so that she wasn't blocking the doorway anymore and gestured to the hallway. "Hope you have a good day!"

Oh...right. Weiss had to get to work.

Her heart shrank.

She finally got to meet Ruby in person, and all she had time to do was exchange basic pleasantries? A hello, thank you, and now a goodbye? Really? The world was so unfair.

"Thank you. Sleep well," Weiss managed at last, which earned her another grin.

A very _nice_ looking grin that made Weiss think the strangest thought: she wanted to see that grin more often. A _lot_ more often.

Numbly, she picked up her briefcase, took a few steps down the hall, and then halted.

She took a deep breath and turned around.

Ruby was still standing by the open door, a puzzled smile on her face.

Weiss wet her lips and blurted out, "Next week."

Ruby tilted her head and blinked. "Next week?"

Weiss fought the urge to bury her face in her hands, utterly mortified by her own ineptitude. Why was this so difficult?

She gripped the handle of her briefcase a little tighter. "I-I was wondering if you were busy next week. Because if you're not, then maybe we could grab coffee together. Or perhaps even an early dinner before your shift?" She held her breath, waiting for Ruby's response.

Thankfully, her struggles were immediately rewarded by one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen.

Ruby rocked on the balls of her feet. "Really? That'd be so cool! I'd like that a lot!"

Then Ruby chuckled a little self-consciously as she reached up to rub the back of her neck. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing a little while ago." She fidgeted. "Just didn't know how to bring it up, 'specially since you always seem so busy. But, uh, you're like, really cool." Her cheeks turned pink. "And I thought it'd be even cooler if we, like, hung out." Ruby did an admirable job keeping her voice steady, but Weiss still heard a slight tremor in her words.

But why would Ruby be nervous? Unless…

Weiss blinked.

Oh... _oh._

Weiss's own cheeks warmed. "O-oh. Well. I guess great minds think alike."

Gods, what was she saying?

To Weiss's great relief, Ruby simply grinned again though her cheeks seemed a shade pinker than before. "Y-yeah."

Another silence fell over them, one punctuated their inability to meet each others' gazes for more than a second or two before one of them would blush and quickly look away.

It was utterly mortifying that Weiss had been reduced to a blushing mess who was barely able to string more than a handful of words together. Her only consolation to this whole ordeal was that Ruby seemed just as unprepared and off-balance as she was.

Weiss wet her lips, trying her best to ignore her flaming cheeks. "So, umm, next week?"

She didn't think it was possible, but somehow Ruby's grin grew even brighter.

"I'll take a look at my schedule and let you know!" Ruby said as she bounced in place a few times.

"Great," Weiss said, an uncontrollable smile bubbling up to her own lips. Ruby's excitement was strangely infectious. "Then I'll be waiting." Then in a rare moment of joviality, she smirked and added, "Good night and sleep well."

Ruby snorted and grinned. "Good morning, drive safe, and have a good day."

The two of them finally parted, and this time, Weiss's good cheer followed her well into the rest of her work day.

And when she returned home that evening, she found a new note waiting for her.

" _Text me,"_ Ruby had written, followed by a string of numbers.

Technically, Weiss already had Ruby's number because they had exchanged contact info during that initial interview all those months ago. But Weiss appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Their earlier exchange had been for the purpose of business, and once that business had been concluded, there was really no reason for Weiss to use Ruby's number ever again except in an emergency. This exchange, however, was proof that Ruby really wouldn't mind if Weiss were to contact her, and the knowledge eased some of Weiss's lingering doubts.

People were usually more trouble than they were worth, more interested in their own agendas than forming any sort of meaningful relationship. But Ruby was different, and she had proven that again and again. Spending time to get to know her properly wouldn't be a mistake; Weiss was almost sure of it.

Weiss's eyes drifted over to the red rose Ruby had doodled in the corner, and she couldn't help but smile. It was as beautiful as the artist who had drawn it.

Then she pulled out her scroll, squared her shoulders, and quickly typed out a simple message: " _Good evening, Ruby. This is Weiss. I hope you had a restful day."_ She sent it and held her breath.

Her scroll vibrated soon after, and Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at Ruby's exuberant response, and the last of her tension melted away as they fell into a steady rhythm of texts.

A few hours later, it was Ruby's cheerful, "good night," that sent Weiss to bed feeling warm and cautiously optimistic that this might be the start of something wonderful.

She closed her eyes, and a single thought floated to the forefront of her mind as sleep gradually overtook her: next week couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a bit lighter and fluffier than my usual works, which tend to lean towards "Earn Your Fluff" rather than pure fluff. Definitely made me a little nervous about posting this one because of it, but I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless. Again, thank you for letting me use your prompt, Akiruo. ^_^
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and if you have the time and energy, I'd love to hear what you thought.
> 
> Stay safe out there, everyone, and I'll see you next time. :)


End file.
